


Sherly meets Shelly

by orphan_account



Series: Sherlock and Sheldon [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: BBC Sherlock - Freeform, Crossover, Deductions, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John receive a visit from a strange man and his long-suffering flatmate...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherly meets Shelly

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I wrote a Big Bang Theory/Sherlock crossover. It was fun, ok?
> 
> None of the characters are owned by me!

John came home from the shops, his hair dripping wet from the rain, clutching his shopping bag like he used to cling to his large Yoda stuffed toy as a child.

“SHERLOCK,” he bellowed up the stairs, “I GOT THE MILK YOU LAZY IDIOT.”

“It’s so nice,” commented a snide, Texan voice from up the stairs, “to see flatmates who don’t bother with the niceties that society dictates we must, isn’t it Leonard?”

“Oh, give it a rest, Sheldon,” a short, hobbit-like, curly-haired man with thick glasses poked his head out of the door at the top of the stairs and spoke to John apologetically, “I’m sorry about him, he comes across as quite rude sometimes.”

John laughed drily, “you’ve got it easy. Leonard, was it?”

“Dr Leonard Hofstadter, nice to meet you,” he said, shaking John’s hand eagerly, “you must be Dr John Watson, right? Anyway, we should probably go back into your living room before our flatmates tear each other apart.”

Hiding his worry at that last comment, John followed Leonard up the stairs and entered the room to see a thin, tall man with a short haircut, wearing a shirt, striped suit jacket and beige trousers.

“Tea?” John asked.

“Oh, yes!” The man (Sheldon, was it?) replied enthusiastically, “the English are famous for making good tea. Did you know that, despite its early discovery in Asia, tea was not found in Europe until the 16th century, where it was introduced to the British by the Dutch. This drink is a fascinating part of your culture, not unlike trains.”

He smiled, seeming to genuinely have an interest in the founding of tea.

“I don’t really care for trivial facts,” drawled Sherlock from the sofa, “I prefer knowing things that will actually aid me in my life, unlike the dull and somewhat boring information you seem to spew on a regular basis.”

Sheldon stared at him, face twitching slightly.

“Well. I worry for anyone who doesn’t have an interest in trains. And anyway, as the only one in this room who isn’t a doctor I hardly think you’re placed to give your opinion.”

There was a short silence. John tried hard to cover up his giggles by clattering around the kitchen making tea while Leonard tried to make Sheldon apologize. Sherlock interjected.

“Let’s just get down to the case you have for me, shall we? Your breakthrough research on string theory has gone missing, correct?”

Sheldon looked mildly impressed.

“Have you thought to ask Howard Wolowitz if he had anything to do with the matter?”

“Of course I did. Howard is my companion, if not my friend (in the loosest sense of the word). He told me in no uncertain terms that he had nothing to do with it.”

“Hmm. I’d ask again.” And with that, Sherlock was up and sweeping out of the door.

“WAIT!” Cried Sheldon, “aren’t you going to make use of these extensive DNA samples I retrieved from my lab? And what about coming back to Pasadena with us to examine the flat? As the only ‘Consulting Detective’ – a ridiculous title by the way – you have to at least LIVE UP to the name.”

Sherlock slowed and turned around, raising his eyebrows. Leonard awkwardly shifted.

“Um, Sheldon, I don’t think you really wanted to do that,” he said. When he saw Sherlock’s face, however, he smirked a little, “but considering what I think you’re about to go through, I’m kinda glad you did…”

“Your haircut, which obviously hasn’t changed since you were a four year old due to your highly religious Christian mother and your strange need to follow set habits, is evidently not as neat as it usually is due to the layer of grime around the hairline. This grime is indicative of a long-haul flight, but you haven’t even stopped at a hotel to clean off – evidently, whatever case you have for me is extremely important as a man so obsessed with cleanliness as you would be aware of the more nasty germs found on aeroplanes these days.

Following this logic, your flight would have landed at about 19:50 so, judging by the average flight time from Pasadena and factoring in problems caused by this stormy weather, you would have left at about 2:00 in Pasadena, assuming that the average flight speed for a commercial airliner of 500 mph is correct.

This extremely early start suggests that you jumped on the first plane you could, showing that you discovered the problem after your day at work. So, either it was something at home, or something during work, that was stolen. How do you know it was stolen, you ask? Well, you certainly have the panicked, lost look that consistently shows a thievery victim.

From the clothes that you are wearing, I would suggest that the problem was at work, as you hardly seem the type to wear a suit at home – you’re more of a T-shirt type, and I can tell from the stance of your body that you’re used to much lighter clothing. So, someone stole something at work. Can’t be anything trivial or you’d involve the police, must be something very important to you. What’s more important to a physicist than his work? Oh yes, you’re quite obviously a physicist – that kind of pallor is found in two jobs: scientists and undertakers.”

“And consulting detectives,” muttered John while Sherlock glared at him.

“So, you’re a physicist whose important work has been stolen. You came to me to get it back. And I’m telling you, it was Howard Wolowitz, as you would know if you’d turned on your phone at any point during the eleven hour flight.”

“Turn on my mobile on a flight? Are you insane? That would jeopardise the entire aircraft. Honestly, I sometimes think I’m the only one with common sense.”

“Sheldon. I think what Mr Holmes is trying to say is that Howard has been ringing you and you haven’t been picking up, so basically we just flew all the way to England for nothing,” growled Leonard.

“Why wouldn’t Howard phone YOU? You always show your disregard for others' wellbeing, you'd have no troubles taking a telephone call on a plane.”

“Mr Wolowitz phoned me when he realised where you were going, Dr Cooper. He regrets this practical joke, but also wished for me to pass on a message: Bazinga, Sheldon. And Dr Hofstadter’s phone ran out of charge at approximately 14:45 yesterday. I can tell by the lines around his eyes and his fidgeting fingers that he’s just dying to recharge it and speak to his beautiful girlfriend back home.”

Sheldon’s face twitched.

“So my string theory paper hasn’t been stolen by an alien life form? Drat.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment and let me know what you think! :D


End file.
